Stairway to Heaven
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: A power struggle between two parents combined with a jail breakout and a deadly hostage situation, is the premise for the ending of the three part series. This story has Julia, Kyle, Horatio/Calleigh and all the other CSI'S that we love. Chapter 4 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Stairway to Heaven **

Arriving this summer to a Fan Fiction site near you.......

Stairway to Heaven in the last installment of the three-part series of my first Fan Fictions. If you have not read the other two:

1. A Faith in A higher Power

2. Living on A Prayer

I would advise you to read them. Stairway to Heaven will be taken from the last chapter in Living on a Prayer, and it will follow the mold of the series. Meaning no mention of what is currently going on on the show with Kyle and Horatio (Meaning Kyle will be sixteen and he will not be in the army).

Leave your comments and tell me what you think, should I complete the series or leave history as history.


	2. And with a heart as cold as yours

Title: Stairway to Heaven

Author: Mrs. Darcy1234

Story Summary: The last of the three part series, Stairway to heaven is going to leave you all breathless. This story will have it all, and then some. This story will focus on a power struggle between two parents, a child's yearning to end the fighting, a court case, a prison break and a hostage situation so deadly that by the end someone will be lying in a pool or their own blood. Pairings are Calleigh/Horatio with some Yelina. Welcome to the last of the series and I hope by the end you will love it just as much as the first one

Disclaimer: If I owned or made money off of CSI:Miami I don't think I would be emptying my boyfriends pockets ever night. I'm broke, so don't think I profit off this.

Warning: if you have not read the other parts of the series please go and read them before reading this. If it has been a long time since reading the other two stories, go and read them. I will not take comments that are out of the context of the story like: How come Kyle is not in the army? or Why is Kyle sixteen? Go and read the other stories and you have your answer. Those comments are very annoying by the way and I won't stand for them. I am warning you, and I will not answer your questions, so go and read the other stories before reading this one.

This chapter is taken a few days after the last chapter of Living on a prayer, so go and read the last chapter for Living on a prayer if you have read the other two stories in their entirety.

Also I want to let you all know that I have DISCONTINUED THREAT. Meaning I will no longer be writing that story.

So with that out of the way..... The official beginning to Stairway to Heaven

* * *

**Chapter One: "A heart as cold as yours"**

The sun was blaring, with temperatures reaching far into the nineties, when Julia Winston stepped out of the women's prison and into the scorching Miami heat. Looking around, no one but the private car that was hired to pick her up, was waiting outside to greet her. Well no one she wanted to see anyhow. She was hoping, even praying, that her son Kyle would be there, but after speaking (or rather arguing) with Horatio over these last couple of weeks, Julia was warned by Horatio that Kyle would not be there or anywhere near her for that matter. Julia knew from those conversations with Horatio that a fight, and a major one at that, was about to be waged amongst the two and Julia was not going down without a fight. But why should she? Yes she had made a mistake, a huge one at that, and it cost her her freedom and most importantly her son. But everyone deserves a second chance, and Julia needed her second chance with her son. Now one could argue that Julia already had that second chance(Horatio was the first to acknowledge that point), but she did not see it that way. Julia was doing anything to protect her son, and it went horribly wrong. The error was not on Julia for that, but on Ron.

He had talked her into ordering the hit, he had convinced her that Horatio was the problem and that he needed to be eliminated. Julia, for the longest, did not see it that way. Until Horatio came pounding on her house door, demanding that she leave Ron or he was going to take her to court and take Kyle from her. Julia was torn, she did not know what to do. She, at the time, loved Ron and needed him, but she did not want to choose Ron over her son and lose him (Kyle) after she had done so much to get Kyle back. So out of desperation she finally took Ron up on his offer. And she will regret that for the rest of her life, but she needed to explain that to her son. She needed to tell Kyle that she thinks about what she did every day and that she hopes that he will forgive her for her weakness and that if he chose to live with her again, things will be different.

Julia did not want to think about Kyle rejecting her, she is sure that Horatio brained washed Kyle and is keeping Kyle from the truth. Knowing what Horatio is capable of, Julia knew that she could not be far from the truth. She knew that Horatio might not have told Kyle what really happened, and she was ready to set the recored straight. No matter what the cost, Julia was going to get her son back from Horatio.

Getting into the car, Julia rolled down the window and looked back at the prison. That was the last time she was going to be in jail. Putting on her sunglasses, Julia finally spoke to the driver:

_"Take me to the Miami Dade Crime Lab."_

_

* * *

_The day had started off rough for Horatio. For three weeks Horatio had been dreading this day, and now that it was here, he was not in the mood for any problems. Today was the day Julia was to be released from prison, and Horatio could not be any more angry about the judges decision to overturn Julia's conviction. Though there was no evidence directly tying Julia to the case, Horatio knew that Julia deserved to be behind bars for her actions. Though she did not pull the trigger or directly hand the money to the hit man, Julia knew that what she was doing was a risk to their son, and the fact that Kyle endured so much suffering because of his mother was one of the main reasons Horatio wanted her far from Kyle.

Horatio knew that Kyle was not looking forward to this day either. For weeks after Kyle's kidnapping, Horatio was awoken by Kyle's screams. Horatio had to sit by his son's bed most nights to make sure that Kyle's night terrors would not cause Kyle any injury. Horatio had to take his son to see a therapist every week, so that Kyle can make sense of what his mother did. Horatio is heartbroken every time he sees the scar of the gunshot wound to Kyle's chest. That scar will remind Kyle for the rest of his life, what his mother did to him, and Horatio can not take that pain away from his son no matter how hard he tries. As a father, Horatio wants to protect his child from the dangers of the world, and to know that he could not protect his son from his own mother still has a lasting effect on him.

So, ever since he learned that Julia would be getting out of prison, Horatio has been putting things in order so that Kyle would not have to endure the trauma of seeing or communicating with his mother. He got a restraining order against Julia for Kyle's sake, and full custody. Julia will not have any contact with Kyle unless Horatio approves it, and there is little if no chance that Horatio would. There was no way that Julia was going to bring any more misery into Kyle's life, Horatio would make sure of that.

* * *

The last bell rang to signal the end of school, and Kyle lazily picked up his books and shoved them in his bag. Today was the day that Kyle was dreading, the day he would have to some how face his mother. Kyle, ever since he had learned the truth about how he was kidnapped and why he was shot, has been experiencing a sort of inner power struggle over how he feels about his mother. One side of him wants to hate the women who got with a man like Ron Saris and ordered a hit out on his own father for selfish reasons, and the other part wanted to see his mother and forgive her. Kyle knew where his father stood, so there was no reasoning or talking about the prospect of getting the facts from his mother, his dad would never approve of it or allow Kyle anywhere near Julia.

His dad had promised to be a little more open with Kyle about these sort of things, but there was no denying it his dad was over protective and Kyle just had to deal with it. His father was stubborn when it came to his safety, and now his mother was a threat to Kyle safety and Horatio did not want her around. But Kyle did or at least he thinks he does. He has been enjoying the time spent at his fathers house, enjoying the dinners with his dad, or staying up to watch really bad movies on friday night. Living with his father has allowed Kyle to see the different more emotional side behind the "Man with the sunglasses,' as the media calls him. Kyle now knows why his father is the way he is, and he has grown to love his father just as much as his father loves him. But still something is missing and that is his mother. There has only been a few times when Kyle has allowed himself to think about the good times spent with his mother. And when he does think about those times, he is over come with grief. He knew that his mother loved him and cared for him, and those times backed up those thoughts. So he was shocked when this whole ordeal happened and he just could not bring himself to wrap his whole mind around the issue, because if he did, the hatred for his mother would resurface.

Walking out of the classroom and towards the EXIT, Kyle just could not shake the new feeling of dread that was beginning to stir inside of him. Reaching outside Kyle expected to see his father, but was surprised to see Calleigh there instead:

"_Where's my dad?_" Kyle asked as he finally reached Calleigh.

_"He was running a little late, so he sent me instead_." Calleigh smiled at Kyle as she took his book-bag from him.

_"What was he doing?_" Kyle asked as he waited for Calleigh to open the doors.

_"I don't know the only thing he said when he called me was go and pick up Kyle and take him to get ice cream._" Calleigh said as she opened the door and they both climbed in.

_"I'm not a baby you know_," Kyle said rather annoyed as he put his seat belt on,"_You don't need to take me to get ice cream so that I don't see my father and mother fight. Is my dad busy with my mom?" _Kyle asked with a raised eye-brow as he looks over at Calleigh.

_"I don't know Kyle_." Calleigh answered rather guilty as she started the car.

Kyle didn't say anything as he climbed into the front seat. He knew that his father and mother would have to start fighting at one point, he just did not know it would be this soon

* * *

Julia didn't know if this was a good idea, storming into the crime lab and all. One person after they were released from jail would not want to go back into a place of law enforcement, but for her son she would do anything. Pulling the doors to the crime lab open, Julia walked right past the front desk and straight towards Horatio's office. She felt the looks on her, but she did not care what anyone thought about her. Julia was a mother on a mission and nothing else mattered but her son. Reaching Horatio's office, Julia swung the door opened:

_"Where is he Horatio_."

Horatio, who in the middle of a meeting with a fellow CSI, looked up at Julia as anger flashed in his eyes. Seeing that look, anyone would have just turned and walked away, but not Julia she was not ready to back down:

"_Where is my son Horatio."_

Horatio looked over at the CSI, who was completely startled by Julia's outburst, and excused himself:

_"CSI Carter, we will finish this some other time."_

The CSI got up to leave and Horatio stood up and walked to the window. He did not say anything to Julia, and this caused her to get more angry:

"_You think you can keep me from him? You think that now that you have custody you can block me from having any relationship with Kyle. You have no right Horatio to.."_

_"No right to do what Julia!!!!," _Horatio raised his voice for the first time in god knows how long,"_You have no right storming in here and demanding to see him, not after the stunts you pulled knowing you were guilty of placing him in a hospital bed. Your lucky I'm not bouncing your ass out of Miami." _Horatio lost his cool, but this argument was coming for months.

"_My ass out of Miami, right Horatio and your lucky your still standing." _

Julia said as she approached Horatio:

"_I made a mistake, but I deserve the right to explain myself to Kyle."_

_"No you don't !!!"_

_"That's not your choice to make Horatio." _

_"The hell isn't Julia; you made the choice to allow Ron to hire some hack to kill me, so I am making the choice to not allow my son to go anywhere near you." _

_"That is not the same and you know it Horatio. I made a choice that I regret everyday of my life, but it was done out of pure love for my child. I deserve the right to explain that to Kyle."_

_"Out of pure love for your child? What if that man hit me and killed me huh? Kyle would have watched his father get gunned down right in front of him, then what would you have done? Hoped that he would just get over it and forget all about me? You don't think Julia, your selfish and this is why you are in the situation that you are in now."_

_"I'M SELFISH!!!!! This is coming from the man that refuses to tell his the son the truth "To protect him," my ass Horatio," _Julia shouted at the top of her lungs,"_You are a dirty cop with a badge that handles things his own way without any regard for the law. You do things without thinking , and the person that always pays the price is our son. You talk about my actions but your just as bad as me if not worst. You have no right to judge me, when you are two paces away from a jail cell yourself." _

By this time both Julia and Horatio were standing face to face, so close that Horatio can smell the hint of lavender that Julia bathe in this morning. It was the same scent that had drawn him to her in the beginning way before their love brought Kyle into the world. But he could not be swayed by that, his anger was too great:

"_And with a heart as cold as yours, I cannot believe that you are still alive. I can't believe that you would want to even show your face, you should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done. Kyle will never forgive you, and if it's the last thing I do, I won't let you cause him anymore pain. Move on Julia, and leave Miami and Kyle, that shouldn't be too hard you've done it before." _

Those words cut Julia deeply and it caused her to stumble back and bit. Horatio had never been this rude and mean to her before, no matter what she had done and said to him, Horatio had never disrespected her like that. Taking a moment to collect herself, Julia grabbed her purse and walked towards the door, when she opened it, she saw that many other officers and CSI'S had gathered outside the door to see what the commotion was all about. Appalled and trying to save face, Julia turned back around and said calmly:

"_I'll see you in court."_

_"I look forward to it Julia." _Horatio responded back as Julia stormed off.

Once she was gone Horatio looked out at the rest gathered:

_"Don't you all have work to do_?" Horatio shouted.

* * *

Let the games begin..... That was one intense argument. No more mister nice Horatio it's time to put the boxing gloves on and come out swinging...


	3. Did you speak to mom?

A/N: I thank everyone for commenting on the story. I am glad to be back, and I am glad that everyone is enjoying this new darker side of Horatio. I do believe, like most people and the writers of the show, that Horatio has a dark side and it comes out when he is trying to protect his co-workers and his family. Also, if I were Horatio, I would lose my cool with someone like Julia too. Who barges into their ex's office and demands to see the child that they had a part in putting in the hospital? Julia has guts, and if I were her I would watch my back. Horatio is not a push over any more when it comes to Kyle anymore, and Julia is going to have too fight or resort to desperate measures to get even a conversation with Kyle.

Thanks to everyone who commented, I would type all of your names but it's 12:00 in the morning and I am putting the final touches on this chapter and I don't feel like typing them all.... So thank you everyone. Also I would like to thank all my readers.... My story" A faith in a Higher Power", is one of the most read CSI:Miami stories on this part of the site... Thanks :)

*I didn't want to bring this up, it's a mood killer, but I am going in for surgery on April 26, 2010. I will be away for a while, so the next chapter probably won't be up until May.

*Remember when a name appears in Bold it means a change in character and thought

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Did you speak to mom?"**

Horatio was pissed. Not only had Julia barged into his office demanding things and throwing her rights in Horatio face, but she also managed to air out their problems for the whole lab and possibility the entire police force to see and hear. Horatio was a private man, the only time he had ever aired his business out was when Kyle was kidnapped, and that wasn't even his doing. So for Julia to come into his place of work and act like a guest on the Jerry Springer show, Horatio was beyond the point of anger.

"_How dare she_," He thought to himself, "_How dare she demand to have contact with our son after the stunts she pulled."_ Horatio couldn't help but to go over the entire argument in his head. Julia had no legal right to Kyle anymore, and any moral or parental right to Kyle went flying out the window when she made the unfortunate mistake of letting greed and envy corrupt and rule her heart. _"Everyone makes mistakes Horatio, but we all deserve a second chance_," Horatio laughed loudly at that comment. Julia had all the chances in the world, and she abused them all. And now it was time she gave up and waited until Kyle was old enough to fully make his decision. But right now Kyle was with him and he was staying put. Was Horatio being selfish by keeping Kyle from Julia? Yes. Did her care? No. Julia was given an opportunity to be the mother that Kyle needed twice, and each time she blew it. There was no third chance, in Horatio's book, Julia had already struck out.

Trying to get a more controlled grip on his emotions, Horatio thought of the one person that would be able to calm him down and give him a clear prospective on the situation. Picking up the phone he dialed Calleigh's number and waited for his new girlfriend of six months to answer the phone.

* * *

Calleigh looked down at her buzzing phone and decided to ignore it. It wasn't that she did not want to speak to Horatio, because that could be far from the truth, she just wanted to spend this quality time with Kyle without any interruptions. Calleigh had been dating Horatio for a few months now, and although she has known Kyle for quite some time now, she has never had the pleasure of spending more than a few minutes with him. Horatio had filled her in on what his child was like, and she got a glimpse of his character when they were all standing in front of the abandon warehouse before Kellings was killed, but Calleigh has never had a private conversation with Kyle. And since their relationship was new, Horatio did not want to tell Kyle, or the others, just yet. Calleigh respected Horatio's wishes, but she also reminded him that Kyle was not a child. Horatio assured her that in due time they would tell Kyle about the relationship and they all could live together as a family. That was something Horatio, and mainly Calleigh, wanted to give Kyle. Calleigh could see the hurt in Kyle's eyes, and though he tries to hide it behind this tough teenage persona, Calleigh could tell that he was still a frightened little boy who has had something traumatic happen to him that scared the living daylights out of him. But she could also see that Kyle was not ready to talk to his father about it, though he has swore to Horatio that he was fine and that he had forgiven his father.

So she sat and watched Kyle sip his milkshake while he stares off into space, trying to figure out just what to say to him. She wanted to make a good impression on him, because she knew that he was the deciding factor in Horatio's and her relationship, and she wanted to get him to open up about what has been troubling him. Calleigh sat up in her seat and grabbed the straw to her milkshake and took a sip:

_"These are some good milkshakes_." Calleigh took another sip of hers.

"_I guess so_." Kyle answered nonchalantly.

_"When I first moved here from the south, I used to come here with Eric and the rest of the CSI'S all the time. One time after a big case we talked your father into coming to get a milkshake." _

Kyle looked at Calleigh in disbelief, "_My dad drank a milkshake from here?"_

"_He had a chocolate one, just like the one you are drinking. Do you really find that hard to believe?"_

Kyle shook his head trying to suppress a laugh, _"No, it's just you guys got my dad to do something other then work."_ Kyle was amazed he figured his father to be one of those parents who had no life outside of their work and hovered over their children causing them to have no social life either.

_"Your dad is actually more cooler then you think Kyle."_

_"You just used my dad and cool in the same sentence_." Kyle laughed.

Calleigh shook her head:

_"Do you think he is a lame Kyle? I'm telling your father you think he is a lame..."_ Calleigh teased.

Kyle laughed harder:

_"He probably wouldn't know what it is. Parents aren't supposed to be cool, they're supposed to be lames." _

_"My parent's weren't lames, they were groovy_." Calleigh made the peace sign with her fingers.

"_They were probably hippies or something... Hippies are cool_." Kyle added.

_"How old do you think I am?"_ Calleigh asked seriously.

_"I don't know 40_." Kyle shrugged.

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson that your mother probably has not taught you yet.... Never guess a women's age, not if you want to live to see another day."_

Calleigh laughed, but seeing that Kyle had hung his head and grew quiet she stopped laughing:

_"I'm sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to bring anything up or..."_

_"It's alright Calleigh_." Kyle brushed it off as he looked back up and continued his drink.

_"You know Kyle if you want to talk about anything I am here for you." _

_"I know." _

They both were silent for a moment; Calleigh didn't know what to say to liven the conversation back up. She hoped she didn't strike out with Kyle too soon. Guessing that she should start the conversation again she began to speak:

_"So Kyle.."_

_"My mom comes home today_," Kyle said cutting her off, _"And a part of me wants to see her and ask her why she did what she did, and another part of me wants to hate her for what she did to my dad and me. Also I feel that my dad doesn't want me to talk to her, and if I do talk to her I am scared that he will hate me_." Kyle breathed a heavy sigh of relief that he finally got that off his chest to someone other than his dad.

Calleigh took a moment to absorb everything Kyle just told her and then she began formulating a response:

_"Kyle your father is not going to hate you for talking to your mother. I think right now he is trying to protect you from getting hurt again. No parent wants to see their child suffer and Horatio, being the type of person he is and knowing the dangers out in the world, takes his job as a protecting parent to a whole new level. I think right now you are struggling to decide what you want to do because you love both your parents and you don't want to let them down. But Kyle you don't have to beat yourself up over what you want to do, or how your parents will react to your choice. If you don't want to face your mother you don't have too, and if you do then your father can't stop you from doing that. You dad will support your decision no matter what and so will your mother because they both love you. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes_." Kyle said still thinking about the situation.

"Alright," Calleigh said as she picked up her buzzing cell phone one more time. It was Horatio, "_Let me go and pay for these milkshakes and then we can get out of here."_

Calleigh got up from the table and walked over to the front counter. Opening her phone she read the text message Horatio had sent:

"_Julia came to the lab, big fight, I need you to bring Kyle to the lab right away. Love H_."

Calleigh closed her phone and looked back at Kyle. Julia was already starting trouble with Horatio and she hadn't been out of prison more then six hours. She truly pitied that women, and if given the chance to spend five minutes alone with her in a locked room, Calleigh would show her how much she thinks of her. Julia was like a fly that wouldn't go away no matter how hard you swat it, and Calleigh wanted to be the one to finally swat Julia so hard she runs out of Miami and out of Kyle and Horatio's life.

After paying the bill, Calleigh and Kyle left the parlor and headed back towards the crime lab. Pulling into the parking lot Calleigh stops the car and moves to get out, but Kyle stops her:

_"Calleigh please don't tell my dad about what we talked about in the ice cream place about my mom."_

_"I promise not too Kyle."_

_"Pinky swear._" Kyle held up his pinky

"_What are we ten?"_

_"I thought we weren't allowed to talk about your age, and besides my dad is under the impression that I am ten so why not_?" Kyle joked.

_"Alright you got me there_." Calleigh held up her picky finger and they twisted the pinkies together.

"_Now you can't utter a word or you can no longer be my bro_." Kyle said as he grabbed his book-bag from the back seat and opened the door.

_"You mean sis, Kyle I am a lady_." Calleigh corrected.

_"No I mean Bro. We don't use the word sis in surfer language dude."_ Kyle smiled and exited the car.

Calleigh just shook her head and smiled. She guessed she was on the right road to gaining Horatio's sons approve.

* * *

Ron Saris was on the warpath and he was out for blood. He wanted blood spilled on the streets of Miami, and he preferred that blood to belong to a Caine or a Winston. These past few months locked up with a hardened criminal, half of whom Horatio had put away, has made Ron's heart blacker and more hardened than ever before. He wanted someone to pay for the pain prison has inflicted on him- and that someone was Julia Winston.

Ron had truly loved Julia. From the first moment he met her ten years ago, he knew she was the one for him. Ron was even more convinced that Julia was dedicated to him when she walked away for her son to be with him and to lead a life of crime together. And that was what they did; they conned their way into the high life and never looked back. He thought never could get in their way, until she turned her back on him, to chase after a bratty kid and a asshole of a father. Kyle was the same bratty kid and Horatio was the same asshole she walked away from ten years ago, and Ron was angry that Julia would now turn her back on him for them. Julia had pinned everything on Ron to make him seem like the monster in the whole ordeal, she made him seem like the mastermind and she was just an innocent mother protecting her child. When all along, Julia was the one behind it all.

When Ron and Julia came to Miami, Julia had told him that Bill Winston was her last con. He hated sharing her with other men, and she assured him that Bill was the by-far the richest and that she would have all his money in no time. But Julia was hit with an unforeseen problem-Bill had found out about her torrid past. So before he could annul the wedding, Julia had him killed. That was when Ron was thrust into the world that was Horatio Caine and Kyle Harmon-Caine. At first he loved the cat and mouse game he played with Caine. He loved dangling Kyle over Horatio's huge head, like Kyle was some prize to be won. But after awhile even that little pleasure was beginning to lose its luster. Ron wasn't cut out to be a step-daddy, and he had told Julia this numerous times. She had promised him that it would get better, and before long she was talking about getting rid of Horatio. Ron wants people to know the truth; he had never wanted to kill Horatio until Julia came to him begging him to hire someone to off Horatio. Yes he hated Horatio, and yes he wanted to see him dead, but that was only after Julia "brainwashed" him with her nonsense. Julia fed Ron's ego, and after awhile it became Ron's mission to be the one to take down Horatio. And now that she was not in his life, Ron was beginning to see that the root of all his problems began with Julia.

So the only way he could see fixing those problems was too end them. Prison had made Ron darker, had made him more evil then what Julia had made him. He had made friends with people who hated Horatio, who hated the Lt. who had put them there. They were willing to do anything to get back at Horatio, some even vowed to finish the job and take both Caines out, so there won't be no more Caines walking around the streets of Miami. Before he would have argued that killing a child was wrong, but now his judgment was so cloudy that he justified that since Kyle was an offspring of that Bitch, he deserved to die along with his parents. This time his plan will work, and at the end when the dusk cleared, Ron will be the last one standing.

* * *

Kyle walked into the Crime lab and ran right up to Ryan sitting in one of the labs off the front door:

"_Yo Ryan where's my dad?" _

"_Why don't you go and check his office Kyle_." Ryan answered without looking up from his work.

"_Dude are you still mad that me and Ray beat you and Eric in paint ball? Because we can always do a rematch_." Kyle teased as he nudged Ryan's shoulder.

"_Do you know any other words other than dude and yo_?" Ryan asked

"_I know we beat your butt_."

"_Kyle let me break this for you nice and slow," _Ryan stood and placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder, "_You only won because your father happens to be our boss, and if we hurt even a pretty little strand on your pretty little head, your father would have our jobs. So come back when your ready to play some extreme paintball and your father is not Horatio Caine." _Now it was Ryan's turn to squeeze Kyle's shoulder.

"_Excuses." _Kyle yelled back at Ryan as he ran from the room.

Kyle loved messing with Ryan and Eric. They were like the older, cooler, big brothers Kyle never had. They always took him and Ray along with them when they go paint balling or anything his father would never do himself, or thinks is too harmful to do. Kyle rounded the corner to the hall his fathers office was on and threw the door open:

"_Daddy-O" _Kyle greeted his father with a big smile.

Horatio, who was engulfed in deep thought, jumped in his seat when Kyle came through the door:

"_Kyle how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? I could have been in a meeting or something."_

"_Chillax dad, my bad."_

"_I'll take that as an apology; how was your day son?" _

"_Fine," _Kyle answered as he threw himself on one of the couches in Horatio's office, "_Ray was absent so I just hung out with Matt and Leon." _

"_Yelina said something about Ray having the flu or something." _Horatio rested his head on his hand and looked out the window.

Kyle looked at his father, something was off:

"_Dad are you alright?"_

_"Huh?"_ Horatio looked from the window.

"_I said are you alright, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something." _Kyle looked at his dad suspiciously.

"_Everything alright Kyle, just a little tired that's all." _Horatio offered his son a weak smile.

"_Dad was mom here?" _Kyle secretly wanted to know.

Horatio avoided eye contact with his son and looked down at his watch:

"_I can go for some dinner right now, are you hungry?" _

Kyle hated when his father deflected his questions:

"_Dad?"_

_"I have not spoken to your mother today, let's go and get something to eat." _

Horatio stood and grabbed his jacket and motioned for Kyle to get his things. Closing the door behind him Horatio looked back at Kyle:

"_Where do you want to go?"_

_"I don't care." _Kyle shrugged.

"_Alrighty_." Horatio began walking.

That was Horatio's chance to come clean, but he made the choice not too. It wasn't that Horatio was trying to keep anything from his son, it was just that Horatio wasn't trying to see his son suffer anymore. Would it prove to be a mistake again? possibly; but that was a risk Horatio was willing to make.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Pray for me as I go under the knife.

Upcoming in chapter three: Calleigh, Horatio, and Kyle have lunch.... Picture perfect family? Well to someone that's jealous. Julia explores her legal options and Ron Saris has a great big Horatio Caine meeting in prison.


	4. I hate you

A/N: Didn't I tell you that I won't be posting until may? Well sorry that it's june :( I am fine. I got through the surgery without much problems, I just had a fever that would not go away. Then I went on vacation with my boyfriend). But I am back now with a long chapter (A lot of things are happening) and it took me awhile to get it like I want it. I promise a back to back chapter update and it will be delivered. I might need an assistant to help me write these chapters (Any takers?)... Also after this last story I will be jumping over to CSI:NY to accept a writing challenge (My sister will switching with me to write a Kyle and Horatio based story and I will be writing a Reed and Mac based story line and the readers will vote on the favorite... But we all know who is going to win). Any way, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks too everyone for their prayers and their comments... Keep them coming.

*Remember when a name appears in **Bold** it means a change in character and thought

* * *

**Chapter Four: "I hate you"**

"_Who the hell does Horatio think he is?" _Julia shouted in the back seat of the town car as her driver drove down main street. _"Who the hell is Horatio to say those mean words to me?_" Julia was beside herself with all different type of emotions, but anger was the primary emotion and revenge was a close second. Julia was not going to be made a fool of, nor was she going to let Horatio use her words and throw it back in her face. If Horatio felt that their power struggle for Kyle was really getting old, then so be it, but Julia was not going to stop until she got what she wanted and what she wanted was her son.

As the car pulled up to her home, Julia got out and stared at the enormous mansion. She has worked her whole entire life to live the life she was living now. She had done all her cons, all her criminal acts to get the money to take care of her son. Everything that she has now, the house, the cars, the money, was to take care of her boy, to give Kyle the life she has never had. And now that he is gone, living with a low-budget detective, Julia felt that everything she has ever done did not matter because Kyle was not there to enjoy the fruits of her labor with her. It would be an understatement to say that Julia was bitter, but what is a mother to do when she is told that she can no longer have any contact with her child.

Julia followed the driver, who was carrying her bags, to the front of the house and after she was inside she dismissed him. Walking around she felt weird. A lot of drama had unfolded inside that home, and the last time she was there she had gotten the news that her son was lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Walking into the kitchen, Julia looked around and felt tears begin to well inside her. Kyle's bowl from his cereal was still on the table, it had been over four months and the bowl was still there growing moldy. It was obvious that the cleaner stopped coming; and as Julia walked through the house, the memories of her son being there just all began to flood back.

Walking upstairs to Kyle's bedroom, Julia stepped into a room that looked like a tornado had just ripped through it. All of Kyle's belongings were gone, his computers, his game systems, everything. His closets were bare and his bed was stripped. There was nothing in the room that reminded Julia that there once was a boy there other then the rock posters on the wall and some old socks and clothes on the floor. Julia was certain that Horatio had come and packed up all of Kyle's things, something that she was against. Now sitting on the bed and looking around the room, the reality of the situation hit Julia hard and it caused her to release all the emotions and pent up rage that was welling inside her and she began to sob. It was official Kyle was gone.

* * *

Ron Saris waited quietly by the back entrance of the prison for the others to come. He had paid a crooked cop to have three of the most dangerous men in the prison escorted to him. These men where not only the most dangerous men in Miami, but they all have one thing in common: Horatio Caine. Ron wanted to have a meeting with them to begin setting his plan in motion, a plan that would catapult him out of jail and back into the Caine and Winston lives in a major and deadly way.

* * *

Kyle sulked in the back of the hummer. His father was making him annoyed. His dad was chatting with Calleigh, who came along, and purposely ignoring him and that made Kyle all the more angry:

"Dad!" Kyle whined as he folded his arms.

"Yes son?" Horatio looked at Kyle in the rearview mirror

Kyle hesitated,"Umm can we have pizza instead of burgers?"

"Calleigh," Horatio looked over at her," Do you want pizza instead of burgers?"

"I don't mind, I'm just starved." Calleigh looked back at Kyle and winked.

"Then pizza it is." Horatio smiled at his son.

Kyle huffed and refolded his arms. Kyle knew when his father was being dishonest with him because he would always avoid the topic, and tries to appease him all the time. Kyle always gets angry by this because his father tells him all the time that he's growing into a fine young man, but then treats him like a child when it comes to personal matters.

As they pulled into the pizza joints parking lot, Kyle looked out the window and groaned. Of all places to go they went to the number one pizza joint in Miami, which also happens to be the number one skater hang out. Everyone was there, Kyle spotted his friends and unfortunately Rick Majors. Rick hated Kyle and Kyle hated Rick. Rick goes to the same private school Kyle goes too, and was the first one to start teasing Kyle about his mother and his shooting. But most importantly, Rick hated Horatio Caine, and took that hatred out on Kyle.

Before Horatio could stop the Hummer, Kyle yelled:

"Dad can we go somewhere else?"

"Why son?"

Kyle looked out the window at Rick:

"I just think it's going to be busy."

"I know the boss Kyle, we're old friends, I'm sure he can find us a table." Horatio assured Kyle as he parked the Hummer.

But Kyle would not budge:

"Dad please I don't want to eat here!"

"Why not son?" Horatio looked out the window to where Kyle was looking:

"Do you have a problem with those boys Kyle?"

Kyle did not want his father fighting his battles so he looked away from the window:

"No, Jason and Matt is over there and I owe Matt money."

Horatio laughed:

"Well Kyle we are not going to not eat somewhere because you owe your friends money, your going to have to face the issue like a man." Horatio got out of the hummer and walked beside Calleigh towards the eatery.

Kyle took a deep breath and got out the car. He walked behind his father with his head down hoping no one would see him, but his friend Jason called his name:

"Caine!"

Both Horatio and Kyle looked over, Kyle waved back at his friend and Horatio continued to walk with Calleigh:

"Dad I will meet you inside okay!"

"Kyle don't take too long, you have to eat."

"Okay dad."

Horatio and Calleigh went inside and Kyle walked over to his friends:

"What up dude?" Jason asked as he high five Kyle

"Nothing man, just chilling with my dad."

"Whose the hottie with him."Matt asked

"Oh you mean Calleigh, his partner I guess."

"She hot." Jason added,"Your father has a lot of game, because your mom is hot and he works with hot women."

Kyle got angry," Jason stop talking about my mom, you wouldn't like it if I said your mother looked like a fat cow."

Jason shrugged," Well she does."

"Well if it isn't baby Caine."

Kyle turned around to face Rick, who had walked up to him with his posse of friends:

"I wonder Colt, does the Lt. keep a baby seat in the Hummer for his baby boy?" Rick laughed along with his friend Colten who was standing beside him.

"Rick, don't you have a store to be robbing or something?" Kyle asked.

"Don't you have an ass to be kissing?"Rick shot back.

"Whatever." Kyle turned to walk away but Rick continued:

"I heard your mother got out of jail today, I wonder if she will resort to whoring to get her money back or will she shoot another wealthy man just like she shot you."

Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned back around:

"Don't you ever mention my mother again or I'll"

"Or you'll what Kyle," Rick got in Kyle's face,"Hit me? Try it you punk."

Rick and Kyle stood staring at each other:

"Come on Kyle let's just go and get a slice of pizza." Jason moved to pull Kyle away...

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio were seated at a table near the parking lot window, so Horatio can keep a eye on Kyle, and they could be away from the prying eyes of citizens of Miami who regarded Horatio as a local hero:

"You know Horatio, if I didn't know any better I would think this was a date." Calleigh joked as she picked up the menu

Horatio smiled:

"Well if Kyle was not here, it would be."

"Well then we can always pretend until mini me comes in."

Horatio laughed:

"Alright," Horatio picked up a menu too," Then we shall pretend."

It was now Calleigh turn to smile. The two looked over the menu in silence, both happy to be in the moment together. When they had alone time, which wasn't very often, Calleigh and Horatio liked to enjoy it and not let the pressures of their jobs come into play. But like always, their conversation always reverted back to Kyle:

"Did you know Kyle was sulking when he was in the Hummer Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she put down her menu

"I noticed, but I figured it was something I would have to deal with when we got home."

"It's his mother Horatio."

"I know." Horatio put down the menu.

"You did say you spoke to her."

"She came into the office today, demanding to see Kyle. I told her that the only way she was going to see Kyle is over my dead body, and she stormed out." Horatio took a sip of water.

"Horatio did you tell Kyle?"

"Nope, and I won't"

Calleigh shook her head:

"That is what got you in trouble the first time mister."

"I know Cal but he's not ready yet." Horatio reasoned

"Or could it be that your not ready Horatio?"

* * *

Ron spotted the guard and the three prisoners coming towards the entry way to the back of the prison and he stood up. The time had come for him to begin to take matters into his own hands, and he was more then ready to accept the challenge. Once the prisoners were in the room, the guard went out the room to act as a look out and Ron took over:

"I called you three here today because we all have one thing in common and that is Horatio Caine."

Roy Majors, Rick Majors father, was one of the three prisoners and he was possibly Horatio Caine's biggest arch-enemy. Horatio and Roy had danced the criminal tango for years, until Horatio finally took him down after Roy killed Judge Holden. Now, with his release date approaching, Roy was ready for retribution:

"Saris," Roy spoke up,"Let's step the formal introductions and speeches and get down to the point, what is the plan?"

"It's simple," Ron formed a evil grin,"I want to kill them all."

* * *

Kyle would not back down and he ignored Jason, pulling his arm from his friend:

"Rick, My mother made a mistake just like everyone else."

"Would that mistake be you?"

Kyle took a deep breathe:

"I am getting sick and tired of your mouth Majors."

"Well if you feel froggy..."

Kyle knew what that meant and before Rick could finish his sentence Kyle punched him. Rick was stunned for a second then he lunged at Kyle. A circle formed around the two as the struggled to the floor, rolling on one another as they punched and kicked.

**Horatio**, who was avoiding Calleigh's question, looked outside the window just as the circle around the fight was forming. He jumped up and ran out, followed closely by Calleigh. As he pushed his way to the middle of the circle, he found his son on the floor wrestling with some kid:

"Kyle Harmon-Caine." Horatio shouted as he pulled his son off the boy

Kyle did not know when his father arrived, but he was seething:

"You dumb mother-fu-"

"Kyle." Horatio cut him off, sending him a death glare that instantly silenced the angry teen:

"What is going on here?"

Rick wiped the blood off his mouth:

"I was giving your son some tough love, but being that he is a pussy and likes to hide behind daddy."

"I'll show you pussy" Kyle lunged at Rick but Horatio pulled him back:

"All of you go home now or I will call the cops."

"No!" Rick shouted

"Go home now!" Horatio shouted as the crowd began to turn and leave. Horatio grabbed Kyle by the arm and dragged him away:

"See Kyle is a baby, Daddy's going to probably kiss his boo boo's and make them all go away."

Rick shouted as Horatio pulled a fuming Kyle into the pizza shop. Once they were in the shop Horatio spun around and angry shouted:

"What were you thinking Kyle?"

"Leave me alone dad."

"Answer me Kyle!"

"Why do you always have to do that, I did not need you to come and save me.."

"Kyle I want an answer.."

"I was thinking about how much of a liar you are and how much I miss mom... I hate you dad, thanks to you they are going to tease me more now!"

Kyle moved from Horatio's grip and ran out of the pizzeria, leaving a stunned Horatio looking after him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed


End file.
